Dalaniel Maurgmel
This Character Concept Has Been Scrapped is a Nemer Seductress affiliated with Shavur. Personality Dalaniel loves to take advantage of others. Anyone she can seduce, she will. She is an assertive extrovert, she will put herself in any situation, confident in getting out. She can get attached to her 'pets' when one dies or is killed she seeks 'justice'. Appearance Dalaniel is a young woman. She stands only about 135 cm / 4'5" making her shorter than most Nemer, but not by too much. She wears long black gloves, a black hood, and a black dress that nurtures all her curves. Her hair is naturally white, but depending on the lighting, it can be pink. History Dalaniel was originally born in Natirth, throughout her life she was fallen for by nearly everyone. She was consistently a favorite among her classes, peers, and everyone she knew. As she grew she became more capable of controlling her powers. Upon puberty, she gained almost total control of her powers, including transforming, seduction, and Death by intercourse. Shortly after finishing her general education, she began to work for power. She recruited the young and strong to protect her and do her will, she has placed her followers within different governments and even seduced a town into worshipping her. She was later approached by a man named Kyrenaz, he offered her a position in The Cabal. With the numerous possibilities she had suddenly noticed, she was excited to join. She was sent to Skyrim to assist in The Cabal's workings. Powers and Abilities Dalaniel has abilities that allow her to seduce people into doing her will. She can change her appearance to suit whoever she is seducing. She can change her form which makes her weaker but gives her access to the rest of her abilities. Character Card Name: Dalaniell Maurgmel Alias(optional): Melehmaurg Appearance: Dalaniel 4’5 Race: Nemer A.K.A. Shyde Gender: Female Birthdate(optional): Faction(optional, include rank): The Cabal Skills(1 Master, 2 Expert, 3 Adept): M: Sneak, E: Illusion E: Destruction A: Alteration A: Two-Handed A: Acrobatics Spells(10 max): Incinerate, Muffle, Lightning Bolt, Ice Spike, Detect Dead, Detect Life, Fire Bolt, Necromantic Healing, Water Breathing, Invisibility Unique Powers(Racial + one Unique, see rule 5 for information): Overcharge: All Nemer can overcharge spells with one hand as if dual casting, for 60 seconds each day. Nemer Regeneration: Passive ability Succubus Physiology Power weakness: less health in Succubus form, most spells/abilities don’t work in mer form, Less effective against those in love, the more the love, the less effective, the more the lust, the more effective. Less effective against undead. Physical weakness: Her tail, Her wings when summoned. Mental Weakness: taking advantage of others, harm to her followers Unique Item(optional): Furious Greatsword: on impact of a target, an addition portion of the base damage is dealt to both the target and the wielder, this damage is then used to increase the damage of the next attack on the same target until it dies. Upon the targets death, the damage stored heals the wielder. If another target is hit the previous damage stored is wasted. Bio: Dalaniel is a Nemer that was always beautiful, no matter what she did men, and occasionally women fell for her. As she aged, she learned more and more of her mysterious power, especially at puberty. When this happened she gained almost total control of her powers, including transforming, seduction, and Death by intercourse. She uses this power to gain political power and followers that are willing to die for her. A Cabal leader, Kyrenaz, found her useful and recruited her, she joined eagerly. Trivia *This character is experimental. *During the process of making this card, Themeganate's talk page was in the "Articles in process" category. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Nemer